


A true challenge

by raelynmacaulay



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Top Cloud Strife, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum, Top Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelynmacaulay/pseuds/raelynmacaulay
Summary: What if when four heroes would burst out from their usual environment and staying no longer in a battle between good and evil and find themselves in the real world of the humans? Right, they must handle with new challenges and as if it is not enough; Love crosses their way and that lead to possible chaos.****Please be patient the uploads of the fanfiction will be slow because English is not my native language.****All the Final Fantasy characters which I mentioned in the story belong to Square Enix and to the rightful owner of these series.





	1. Prologue

 What if when four heroes would burst out from their usual environment and staying no longer in a battle between good and evil and find themselves in the real world of the humans? Right, they must handle with new challenges and as if it is not enough; Love crosses their way and that lead to possible chaos. And the heroes usually equipped against anything with their best weapons; their extraordinary abilities; healing items and magic are simply overwhelmed with these unexpected challenges.


	2. Chapter 1: Just a bug?

The favourite song in the television announced a new and action-packed fight, heroes stormed towards their enemies; a match three against three; one group are controlled by a thrilled young woman on a rainy day where she couldn't do anything outside. So she passed her time with playing her favourite videogame on her console. Sometimes she won a fight and then she lost several fights but she never gave up, because she wanted ranking up the characters. Despite that it was not easy in the times of the internet and the online functions to defend herself complete alone against the worldwide different player of the videogame.

The most important thing on the game was the fun no matter how often the young woman with the name Ryn had lost the fights. She was a patient person; she has to be it by that game online because the server was often overwhelmed and so the connection during the battles was always a mess. When it leads to the issue the movements of the characters were very slow like a snail while the attack hits the enemies but sometimes the data transfer stopped completely and the game 'froze'.

After a few fights this problem returned within the game; Ryn slightly rolled her eyes and waited patiently but this time it should be different as usual. The television screen remained black and the game didn't start from the main menu.

"What's wrong? Will the game became alive?"

Ryn murmured casually, sighed and pressed any buttons on her controller.

"Sometimes it might be not bad at all."

"If I could choose the characters I would be glad to meet this prince; the half angel; the blonde Sunnyboy and the seemingly grumpy lion", Ryn smirked and shook her head.

"As if something like that would happen."

She laughed heartily and put her controller aside because nothing changed in the game. In this moment the seemingly black screen flickered and a bright light spread within seconds in the room. A deep voice more like a slight growl resounded the room.

"Well... ", the voice whispered inaudible for the human ear.

"Then I will send out the mentioned persons", it murmured.

It was a voice of a dragon in the videogame but it was not any dragon, this creature was a dimension dragon with the ability to create magical portals between different worlds. But such kind of portal should not open its gates within the girl's apartment. A better place would be a not so lively area like a park in the city.

"Let a true challenge begin."

The dragon seems to giggle while it disappears and suddenly the music of the battle started again. Ryn looked bewildered back to her living room and went back, tried to continue with playing but it didn't work. It seemed that the time was stopped in the game. Ryn just shook her head.

"Well, that was it for today."

Ryn sighed and turned on her normal television program and she was busy in other ways, it was not hard for her to find different activities because she is very creative. At the same time suddenly a thunderstorm appears across the city that announced a rumble and gleaming lightning on the sky. Somewhere was heard a rather loud crack across a park; Ryn got scared and she walked over to a window to see what have been happened; she lived near the park area so she has a good overview about it. But there was nothing; no burning trees or power poles instead she heard muffled impacts and screams... After that... it was... almost dead silent... The thunderstorm disappears with the rain and the sun was slowly rising behind the clouds.

 


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting of the Heros

 

After the thunderstorm disappeared two men were landed unhappily on its backside on the grass and holding confused their heads. A black haired stood fast up and shook his head.

//Oh man, what happen at the moment? First I found myself in a multiplayer game and now... where am I?//

He thought silent to himself while he blinked and looked around so he discovered a comrade which slowly also stood up. The black haired reached his hand to his brown haired comrade but he fends it off lightly grumpy.

"I can do it alone, thank you", he murmured and stood moments later on his legs.

"I am sorry for offering my help", the black haired sighed.

"Are you always so moody?" he added but the brown haired said nothing and looked also around.

Before the two men could move, the way became blocked from two other persons which seconds later 'fall' from the sky like a bird of prey and fast as a lightning; certainly a blonde haired and a man with very long and silver hair landed clearly more elegant like their predecessors on the ground.

"What the hell..." the brown haired cursed one more time.

As the blonde soldier landed with his back in front of him, casual how the blonde haired was; he turned to the voice behind him and was nevertheless also surprised like his three companions.

"Squall? ... So we meet again", he greeted.

"Hmpf...", was the reaction from the called person and the blonde turned over to the black haired.

"And you were... Noctis? Am I right?"

"Yes. You were Cloud, right? It is a pleasure to meet you again... Nevertheless can anyone tell me please what happened here? First we were in a battle and just before a victory and then... this..." Noctis said more upset but friendly.

"It seems that we are in an unknown situation."

The tallest man added into the talk round by that he acted distant and examined his comrades. He smiled a bit amused as he discovered his long-standing rival.

"That our path crosses again and again... Cloud."

"Believe me Sephiroth... I wish it would not happen always!"

"Whatever. We have no time for such kind of things, we should analyze the situation, looking around and searching for a quarters."

Squall interrupted the two rivals and Noctis agreed with a nod.

"That could be difficult our money will not count here, besides, nobody knows us and so no one could give us a temporarily home", Sephiroth added.

"Well so we must also looking for any jobs, somehow we must earn money." Squall sighed.

"Great! Whoever had done this to us I will read the Levites to those people." Noctis murmured grinning.

"We create that somehow." Cloud said and gave a sign that they should slowly start to move.

So it happened and the four passed through the park until they reached an exit and left the green area. In front of their eyes appears a comfortable small town fortunately for the men. That might help them to find their way faster. As soon as they had left the park some young people gathered around the four Heros with their mobile phones and cameras and the Heros were asked if the people could take some pictures of them.

'Those are so amazing and original Cosplays', 'So perfect like in the video games', was praised from the people around them and the group of the Heros were visibly embarrassed, but they tried to hide it. Noctis looked to his confused comrades.

"Just play along." He murmured to them and they sighed; before positioning themselves according to their character.

Sephiroth raised his hand towards the heaven and smiled malicious; Noctis leaned casual against a tree and crossed his arms in front of his chest; Squall and Cloud stood with raised weapons back to back ready for an 'attack'.

The fans smiled enthusiastic and the cameras clicked until the small photoshoot was over. All participants thanked each other and the Heroes could undisturbed continue with their walk through the town. They passed small stores; some Cafés also a few beer gardens and some restaurants. At last Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth stood in front of the town hall that was the first point of contact. There they would ask for jobs and for free quarters.

As the four entered the town hall they attracted attention with their outfits but they did not care about it. The young men had to take care of proper clothes later, especially Cloud and Sephiroth; they attracted the most attention with their outfits. The clothes of Noctis and Squall were considered as extravagant but perfectly normal. For a small town the atmosphere were utterly lively. Moments later the young men stood in front of the counter of the town hall and also the mayor personally and he greeted the four warmly.

"Ah, I see new faces had found their way to our town."

Noctis finally came forward because he knew the 'human' world better.

"That is alright, Sir! For first we need a quarters the problem is our money counts not here. Can you somehow help us, please? Of course we will also search as fast as we can for a job to pay for a apartment."

Noctis expressed polite the request while the mayor listened attentively and smiled.

"That is of course complicated but I have indeed something for you. In our town there is a small farm that needs help with the usual farm work; strong and young men are welcome there. Of course the work there is not easy but otherwise the food and the accommodation would be free."

The stately acting and lively mayor Phil informed his 'new citizen.' After a short consideration and a glance in the direction of his comrades agreed Noctis. The men were not so enthusiastic about it but it would be better than nothing and it was the easiest way to earn money. In addition the chance to get the free accommodation and food Noctis smiled grateful to the mayor.

"Thank you, Sir! We will accept your offer." Cloud said and the mayor winked off.

"No need for being grateful. Of course it is a pleasure to help new citizen. And please call me Phil; here in our community is everything very familiar. For first settle down and then we will take care about your civil papers like identity cards and so on. But please can you tell me your names and your provenance?"

The four men nodded in agreement and Squall spoke for first:

"I am Squall Leonhart."

"My name is Cloud Strife."

"I am Sephiroth, just Sephiroth."

"And I am Noctis Lucis Caelum."

The last of them pronounced his name extra slowly and spelled it.

"Those are really interesting and extraordinary names." Phil nodded and stroking lightly his chin while he wrote down the names.

"And we are all from a small unknown province in Japan." Squall added the last request of Phil.

Phil noted it also and released after that the young men smiling into the care of an employee which would escort the Heros to the farm concern.

 

 


	4. Chapter 3:

The farm concern was reached well by foot; it was on the other end of the city and not so far away from the city park or from the town hall. Nevertheless the small town was almost like a labyrinth with many narrow alleys. While Squall, Noctis, Sephiroth and Cloud walked with the employee of Phil through the center of the town to the farm concern he explained the Heros some important things about the town. He mentioned some important places where new citizens could meet for example local people. Also the mentor of Phil mentioned the central station of the city and a comfortable ship port.

It gives no other travel options in the town, if the people wanted to travel with an airplane they must first travel to the next largest town with a train or when anyone like it classical they have the option to travel with a boat.

After the relaxed walk Squall, Noctis, Cloud, Sephiroth and the employee of the mayor arrived at the unexpected large terrain of the farm. In the center of it stands a high two-storey main house, some meters next to that a small; also two-storey apart house. Other buildings on the farm concern were a large barn for animals like sheeps, goats, cows and horses and also a large stall for chickens and geese. Not so far from those buildings stands a beautiful and high windmill. All the farm animals were on their grasslands and eating satisfied their grass; a dog and a cat romped about the entire farm concern.

The employee of the mayor looked around and discovered moments later the owner of the farm with his sister by the farm fields.

"What for a nice day to see you both, Richard and Aisha."

The tall man tried to get the attention of the siblings. Moments later they turned around and waved at the five visitors.

"Ah. Hello James. What a pleasure to see you. It seems you have brought us reinforcements for our hard work on the farm."

Richard smiled and looked over to the four companions of James.

"Indeed. They arrived us here today. May I introduce that is Squall; Noctis; Cloud and Sephiroth."

While he called the names of the four men he pointed on them and they nodded friendly at Richard.

"Nice to meet you," said Noctis.

After that the small group walked over to Richard and his sister.

"Same for you strong men are always very welcome here."

Aisha greeted the four Heros friendly.

"Well then, my work is done. If anything is wrong you four know where you can find the mayor and me. You're in the best hands yet."

James said goodbye to the four young men and left the farm concern.

"Well, new people in our town then. Where are you from and what led you to our small community?" Richard started with the friendly conversation.

"Uhm, it is a bit complicated," Noctis replied on his question.

"Are you war refugees?"

Richard pointed in the direction of Cloud and Squall because the farm owner recognized in that moment the weapon at the back of the Blonde and also the weapon of Squall; carrying it on a device at his belt.

"Yeah, it is something like that. We are from an unknown province in Japan and we are virtually destitute, so Phil offered us to work for you here to earn some money."

Squall explained the situation and Richard nodded.

"That is nice to hear. Well then again a very welcome here and didn't own your other comrades any weapons?"

Squall glanced over to Noctis and Sephiroth.

"They own weapons which are not really visible at the moment, just in fights", murmured the brown haired and smiled a bit embarrassed.

"I understand."

"We will not do anything to you," Sephiroth assured.

"I am not afraid of that," Richard replied with a smirk and introduced himself more closely.

"As you have already heard, I am Richard and that is my little and adorable sister Aisha. She is responsible for the production of clothing and accounting, so she will pay your salary to you as well. You will earn enough money but you can't be rich from it. Nevertheless you can live very well from it in our small community because our living costs are not so expensive here like in any large cities. As long as you work here the accommodation and the food is for free until you wanted to stop with the work here."

Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth listened to Richard attentively which continued with his dialogue.

"You know already that I am the farm owner and I am responsible for the entire farming here of course my sister helps me sometimes also with it and another young woman. You will meet her tomorrow, she has her house in the town and she takes care about the animals here but sometimes she helps my sister also with the production of clothing. She is always happy when she will meet new people."

Richard finished with his word and smiled.

After that he guided Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth a bit across the farm; explained some things until the small group reached the main house of the farm where the four Heros could get their rest while Richard and Aisha prepared the food for today. Squall wanted to help a bit but the two siblings waved him friendly off.

"Please get your rest and settle down you certainly had an exhausting journey. Tomorrow you can sleep as long as you want. Otherwise our day usually starts at 6 o'clock in the morning with an extensive breakfast to gather energy for the day. After all on our farm is a lot to do. After the breakfast we take care about our animals, then we work on the farm fields and at last we produce the foodstuffs."

Aisha explained short the daily routine and moments later the food was ready. It was a strengthening farm soup with fresh bread and fresh pressed fruit juice. During the meal Squall, Noctis, Sephiroth, Cloud, Aisha and Richard talked to each other to get to know each other better and sometimes the group laughed heartily. The time passed fast and it was late in the evening as all finished with the meal. Richard and Aisha cleaned up the room and after that they led their new farm worker to the small apart house what would be now the guest house for the four Heros. As they reached it the siblings guided Squall, Noctis, Sephiroth and Cloud through the different rooms and explained some things.

After the guided tour through the building Aisha and Richard left the guest house and returned back to their main house, after they had brought the animals into their barn to protect them for wild animals like wolves. This creatures lived everywhere also in a peaceful town like here. Meanwhile the four Heros searched for their future bedrooms; between the bedrooms was enough distance to each other's room, so the four men had their retreat opportunities or enough space for their privacy. But for first Squall, Noctis, Cloud and Sephiroth meet in a comfortable common room and took their seats. Squall, Noctis and Cloud sat down on a white large leather couch while Sephiroth sat down in a light grey colored armchair and puts his strong and long legs casual on a footstool.

Noctis started with a conversation shortly after the comrades had made themselves comfortable in the common room.

"It is not so bad here."

"That you say where we do not have to work yet," said Squall smirking.

"I guess in contrast to a battle this is almost like vacation," Cloud intervened.

"We will see it; we are not used to hard farm work. All your bones will hurt," Sephiroth smirked amused.

Cloud rolled his eyes while Noctis added something.

"Your bones will also hurt you're just a human like all of us."

Sephiroth replied nothing on the words of the black haired prince he just looked arrogant and a light 'Hmpf' was to hear from the silver haired soldier.

"What was that earlier on this day after we had left the park and the people gathered around us, Cos..."

Squall changed the topic and it was obvious that the brown haired was still confused about that experience. All, except Noctis shrugged their shoulders; he took out his Smartphone and entered the search term on the internet. Surprisingly there was network here on the farm and in this quiet province.

"It was ... Cosplay ... or so?" Noctis looked questioningly to Squall and he nodded.

After the agreement of Squall, Noctis reread the discovered article aloud and explained that it is a hobby of young people, which likes the Japanese culture, to 'transform' themselves through a 'costume play' into their favorite fictional characters. By that it did not matter if it is any anime character or a character from any videogame. For those people it gives special events where they meet like-minded people and talked to each other; or they present their costumes in contests; or they just enjoyed it to being on these special events.

"That explains the situation from earlier and why the people wanted pictures of us," Squall said soberly.

"Only with the difference that we aren't 'fans' of the Japanese culture, rather we are really present," Cloud added.

"Whoever or whatever had brought us into this world," Noctis shrugged.

"I guess that we will find out soon enough," Sephiroth said.

Then the silver haired stood up a little later, because he became very tired as well as his comrades and so the four Heros ran up to their bedrooms. They got ready for their night sleep and shortly after that Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth fell asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 4: First Meeting

 

It was early in the morning as the alarm clock woke Ryn from her sleep up. She grumbled a bit but stood up after some minutes. After all she looked forward to her job on the farm and liked do to it a lot. She went to her kitchen and drank a glass of milk and then she got ready for her work. At last she tied her long brown hair together into a high ponytail and let wide strands of her hair swirling around on the left and right side of her face. As she was finally ready she took her bicycle and made relaxed her way to the farm concern. She arrived the farm a little later and parked her bicycle against a fence then she walked over to the main house and ringed on the door.

The young woman waited a moment as Aisha opened the door and let Ryn with a warmly greeting in. Richard prepared the breakfast and as he noticed Ryn he greeted her also warmly and during that the brunette recognized that the breakfast includes more food than usually.

"Did you get new farm worker again?" Ryn wanted to know and Aisha nodded.

"Yes, we did. They arrived yesterday and we want that our guests can sleep as long as they want. They are war refugees from Japan; they had an exhausting and a long journey," replied Aisha.

"That is indeed a very long way to us."

"You're right, but astonishingly they were not hurt or exhausted," Aisha shrugged her shoulders.

"Then they must be very skillful and good soldiers. How many are they?" Ryn became curios.

"You will see it a little later. For first the men need some new clothes for the farm work. They arrived with nothing except their weapons and their current clothes," Richard explained and Ryn nodded.

The young brunette helped to prepare the breakfast. Aisha, Ryn and Richard didn't know if the four men would appear so early in the morning or if they really would sleep in. Nevertheless the farm workers wanted to have the breakfast ready for their guests. Meanwhile the guest house became filled with life again because Squall, Noctis, Sephiroth and Cloud were slowly awakening. Surprisingly it was even Noctis who first opened his eyes usually he didn't like it to get up early in the morning and was really moody.

But he was excited like his other three comrades so the young prince didn't care about and he got ready for the day; the other three a little later. When all were ready they made their way to the main house, the door stood open for the men to enter; they were greeted by the smell of fresh bread rolls and coffee.

„Mhmm, delicious," Noctis said and so the group get the attention of Ryn.

"Good morning," she greeted only as she slowly turned around to the men group.

"I hope you slept well..." her speech was gone for a moment and she lost all her facial features when she saw who entered the house.

//T- that cannot be... H-how is that possible?...//

She thought silently; glancing for a second away from the four men and she rubbed her eyes before turning back to Noctis, Squall, Sephiroth and Cloud. They did not disappear; were personally in front of the young woman and they were not an illusion. Ryn instantly hidden her insecurity behind a cheerful smile; but the boys had noticed her insecurity already.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked her with a light crooked grin.

"Uhm, yeah... Everything is alright," she replied and played with her hair.

"Are you really sure?" Sephiroth asked more closely and smirked as crooked as his rival.

"Yes, damn it; please don't make me more embarrassed."

The brunette pouted playfully and said a few moments later some more words to the boys.

"Anyhow, it is nice to meet you, my name is Ryn."

"It is also a pleasure for us to meet you," said Noctis.

"Well. We probably do not need to say who we are, you seem to know us," Squall smiled.

"Possible..."

The young woman murmured lightly and kept smiling to distract from her insecurity.

"Your breakfast is ready and stands on the table, let it taste you. In the meantime I will do some things."

Ryn said for first goodbye to the men to escape from this situation which made her embarrassed. She heard something like; 'Thank you' from Noctis and left slowly the house. One of the four looked after her until she was out of sight.

"Sweet, the little one..." Squall said casual and his comrades smirked.

"We are here for work," said Noctis and laughed heartily.

"That... was not... meant... so," Squall withdrew from the situation and poked around in his food.

Even Sephiroth who usually controlled his feelings very well couldn't resist and laughed a bit; of course he hidden his laugh behind his hands.

"Maybe it will be a pretty amusing time in this world with you," Sephiroth had to admit a bit.

"The time will show us," Cloud said at last and a little later the four men started with eating their breakfast.

Ryn was on her way to the animals deep in thoughts; she can't really believe that her favourite characters from a videogame are truly in her world.

//What have I done...//

She thought silently again; was not sure about it if she should be happy about it or not; finally she reached the animal stall. For first she collected the eggs of the chickens; after that she milked the cows and some goats and at last she feeds the animals until Ryn let them out on their grasslands. In the meantime Aisha discovered the brunette and walked over to her because the sister of the farm owner noticed the thoughtful face expression from her friend.

"Are you alright, dear?" Aisha asked and Ryn smiled just a bit.

"Has it something to do with our new worker? I know you long enough something is wrong with you."

Ryn sighed and sat down on a tree trunk.

"I can't explain the entire story about the four men; it is really complicated and more unbelievable. I can only say I know them more or less."

She kept the topic short and Aisha understood that her friend wanted no longer talk about it.

"Have they hurted you somehow or so in the past?"

Ryn only shook her head.

"No nothing like that. Only... you should be careful with Sephiroth... He can be... very... I say... become difficult when you put him into dangerous situations..."

The brunette murmured and played with a strand of her hair.

"Oh... and in what for situations?"

"He should never kill anything... what happens sometimes here... our animals... you already know..."

Aisha nodded understanding.

"Is there anything else?" The friend of Ryn asked at last and she shook her head.

"Well then. I will inform Richard about it," assured Aisha and Ryn smiled grateful.

Clearly relieved Ryn went back to the main house where she would search for farm clothes for the men. They had in the meantime finished with their breakfast, cleared everything and even washed the dishes. Ryn saw it as she entered the house and smiled.

"That is very exemplary," Ryn praised the four Heros.

This time, Cloud, Noctis and Squall were the persons which getting embarrassed, only Sephiroth grinned silently.

"Well, at least we are now a part of your team and of course we will help you," Noctis said and stroke short embarrassed through his black hair.

//How cute...//

Thought Ryn smirking to herself and in such situations she found it not so bad, that she was the one who had the men partially brought into this world. Still, she wondered who was really behind it; Ryn casually said that wish for fun and never expected it to come true.

"Thank you. I will searching for your work clothes now," she informed the four men.

They nodded and Ryn walked upstairs to a study room where she searched for few and simple Men's shirts. After some moments she found some shirts in a cupboard and picked them out. But Ryn had the feeling that she must sew an extra shirt for Sephiroth, because he has the most muscles unlike his three comrades. With the shirts in her hands she left the study room and walked downstairs back to Cloud, Sephiroth, Noctis and Squall.

"I am back so please try to make sure if the shirts suit you. But maybe I must sew a new one."

Ryn mentioned and looked over to Sephiroth he understood it immediately and smirked a bit.

"I understand, maybe one would not suit me, right."

Ryn nodded slightly and could not explain why she was suddenly so embarrassed, she just looked at Sephiroth and it was enough to make her nervous.

//Damn it//

She took a deep breath and left the room; that Squall, Noctis, Cloud and Sephiroth could change; it took just few minutes.

"You can come back we had changed but how you had suspected the shirt does not fit Sephiroth."

The blonde soldier said smirking; Ryn returned back to the four men and took another deep breath.

"Then it is so," she said also smirking and she examined the boys.

"Well the shirts suit you really good and now you can go to Aisha and Richard. You will find them on the farm fields and they will show you what you have to do. In the meanwhile I will take care about the measurements of Sephiroth."

She kindly commanded Squall, Noctis and Cloud.

"Alright then we will see us later," said Squall and gave Ryn nevertheless a charming smile.

"See you later," she murmured slightly nervous because she will be alone with Sephiroth for some time now.

 


	6. Chapter 5: A call of Temptation

 "Taking my measurements, huh?"

Sephiroth said after Squall, Noctis and Cloud had left the house but different as moments before. In his voice was a tone which sounded amused; was it malicious joy or was it something complete different? At the same time his voice sounded very calm; nevertheless it sounds also fearful; almost somehow threatening despite it was not his intention sounding so. Ryn tried to be calm and professional as she turned to Sephiroth and started to talk to him.

"We can't help when you have so many muscles."

"Should I be sorry for it," Sephiroth teased her.

His green cat-like eyes resting analyzing on Ryn while she walked to the living room to a drawer in which she could find sewing materials. The young woman pulled out a tape measure; picked also up a paper and a pencil and walked then back to Sephiroth. She placed the pencil and the paper down on a table; with the tape measure equipped stood Ryn now in front of Sephiroth.

"That is a reason why I am a hobby seamstress," Ryn replied on his words before; smiled a bit and started then with taking his measurements.

The young woman measured for first the 'most critical' body parts of him like the buttocks and his waist, she still managed to stay 'professional'; but she had to control her breathing because she realized how nervous she really was since the eyes of Sephiroth still rested on her; she felt it clearly. To overplay her insecurity, she asked a question:

"Do you always observe your fellow people so exactly?"

"Possible. I have to know with whom I have to deal with and estimate if this person would harm me or not..." Sephiroth smirked amused.

Ryn took the measurements from his wrists, his biceps and from his shoulders. She wrote everything on the paper down and after that she took his measurements of his neck and at last she measured his chest. In this moment felt Ryn how Sephiroth bow down to her because he was clearly taller than her; placed a hand under her chin and raised it. The fast breathing of Ryn stopped for a moment; as the hand of the silver haired moved to her cheek; finally up to a strand of hair from her and Sephiroth began to play tenderly with it. Involuntarily, Ryn had to gasp a bit and without wanting it her dark green eyes met the eyes of Sephiroth. He didn't stop with playing on the strand of her hair and his analyzing gaze wandered slowly over her beautiful face.

"... W-w-what should that..." Ryn just whispered.

The corners of Sephiroth's mouth turned into a mysterious smile.

"You... remind... me... on someone; she wore... her hair... like you..."

By that Sephiroth played more intense on her strand of hair; he wrapped it around his slender fingers and led it to his perfect face to inhale the delightful scent. Ryn didn't know what happened to her; her heart was racing wildly; her breathing kept stopping and she felt this endless tingling in her stomach; this moment with Sephiroth seemed to be timeless.

"To w-whom..." she whispered haltingly.

"... She was very... close~... to me~..." Sephiroth breathed in one of Ryn's ear; his voice was deep and tempting...

It was getting to much for Ryn ... "Leave that, please ..." She managed to say it calm and also she created it somehow to break away from Sephiroth.

He was astonished about the reaction of Ryn but he showed no emotion and he smiled it masterly away.

"Why?" He smiled then mischievous.

"This we interpret as a flirt or as a try to getting closer to each other," Ryn just said because she can't formulate any logical answers at the moment.

"Oh, is that so? In our world it has the same meaning just with the difference that we didn't really have time for it. As a soldier we are always on call and if it comes unexpected to more as a flirt; a long-term mission follows and we usually see our wives never again because we either die in a battle or we are simply forgotten by our loved ones."

Sephiroth tried to get the information from Ryn if she was responsible for the current chaos and if she had brought the Heros into this world. Somehow the young woman suspected this 'trap' and accordingly she searched for a suitable formulation without revealing that she was really a bit responsible for the situation of the four Heros.

"That is... really sad... and not really different as by us..."

Of course Sephiroth was not satisfied with this statement but he didn't show it.

"Indeed," he just said and then he looked questioningly to Ryn.

"Do you have all my measurements now?"

Totally perplexed how Sephiroth dismissed everything that happened so far now, Ryn nodded.

"Uhm, of course," she smiled lightly and stroked her strand of the hair with which Sephiroth had played a few minutes ago behind her ear.

"Well then. I will wait until my shirt is ready or I must work just with my coat or with my free upper body," Sephiroth added with his mischievous grin and winked at Ryn but she tried to ignore it with a slight smirk.

"I will sew it as soon as possible, maybe I can do it later in the day. Active support is for Richard and Aisha now there," Ryn assured.

"Please do not worry about it and do not make yourself so much stress because of me."

The silver haired said surprisingly caring now before he said goodbye with a last look at Ryn and made his way to the others.

//No worries and no stress... Are you kidding?//

Were the thoughts of Ryn and she tried to forget the flirt of Sephiroth by doing some housework, but she failed. The way how Sephiroth tried to getting closer to her has gotten tight into the consciousness of the young woman. True to his motto that he would never be a memory. Sephiroth had sneaked deep into her thoughts; maybe to torture her mentally as he once did to Cloud.


	7. Chapter 6:

After Ryn had took a deep breath she decided to walk back to the study to start really with the work on the shirt for Sephiroth. The first step was to create a pattern after she had picked out the fabrics for the shirt; then followed the cut of the shirt and at last all the parts of the shirt were sewn together. While Ryn continued with her work on the shirt started for Squall, Noctis, Cloud and Sephiroth a first 'mission'. The boys were led to a farm field where horses stood. In the world of the videogame Heros this creatures would usually be aggressive 'Mesmerize' or 'Spindle horns'; at any time ready to attack the Heros. Unsure with that knowledge Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth approached the unknown 'species' over- careful. Aisha and Richard smirked as they noticed how suspicious the four boys were towards the horses.

"They will not harm you."

Aisha said and explained the boys then how they have to handle with the horses and for what they were responsible on the farm. They pull the heavy plows to loosen the soil for the seeds and because of the heavy weight of the plow machines the farm workers own strong and noble draft horses.

"These horses might have an impressive build but basically they are very peaceful." Richard added.

Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth nodded and observed the two farm owners and how they loosen the soil with the help of the horses. It took a while until the four men understand the work steps with the horses and worked then after some moments with the horses themselves. While Cloud, Squall, Sephiroth and Noctis get slowly used to the basics of the farm works was Ryn still busy with sewing the shirt for Sephiroth, but she took a break of it; walked over to a window and observed the happening on the farm for a while. After a lot of admissions to the machines for the farming and other steps was it time to end with the work today, the four Heros had mastered the tasks well but they were exhausted.

All entered the house in which Ryn had end her break and continued with the work on the shirt for Sephiroth. Minutes later stood the silver-haired in the doorframe of the study and observed Ryn for a while until he moved closer to her unnoticed and stood suddenly behind the young woman.

"So how you get along with my shirt?" He said with a cunning smirk.

"Damn it, Sephiroth... don't sneak up, it could end bad..."

Ryn said playfully horrified because she was so busy with sewing the shirt.

"Maybe you could sew into your fingers?" He continued with teasing her.

"For example, yes." Ryn replied then heartily laughing.

"I make a good progress with your shirt; maybe I can finish it soon."

Sephiroth slightly leaned closer to Ryn to observe her steps with almost childlike curiosity without realizing that someone else watched the whole scene.

"Interesting what you can do with that 'thing'."

His breathing touches gently the neck of Ryn; causing her to feel those mysterious feelings for Sephiroth again just like some hours before on that day.

"This 'thing'... is called sewing machine," she overplayed her embarrassment with a smirk.

"Well, of course that is a logical name for that 'thing'."

Sephiroth chuckled while the brunette was impressed that this usually cold-appearing young man has something like humour. In this moment entered Squall the room and the silver-haired suddenly controlled his feelings as usual.

"I will go then." He just said and passed Squall with a slightly scowl; of course Squall noticed this glance of Sephiroth.

//What is wrong with him?//

Squall just thought silently to himself while he walked over to Ryn. Sephiroth indeed left the room, but he went to a nearby dark corner to observing Squall and Ryn. The young woman was honestly somehow a bit relieved about the 'disruption' of Squall and started the dialogue:

"Hey. How was your first day?"

"It was really exhausting but went well and how was the day for you?"

"My day went well too and you will get use to the farm routine." Ryn smiled and sewed the collar from the shirt.

"I am pretty confident about it." Replied Squall and he looked a bit urgently to Ryn but not in a rude way.

"How... is your relationship... to Sephiroth?"

Ryn stopped for a short moment with her work and Sephiroth listened in his dark corner more attentively to the conversation between Ryn and Squall.

"I don't know... how should it be?"

"I was watching you, it was not intentionally, but there... is something between... you."

"There is nothing. It is just his nature you have respect for him or even fear when he is around and... he is a sadist... have you not noticed how amused he was as I was scared?"

Ryn raised her hands up to the air and laughed heartily. Sephiroth however noticed how feelings start to brew inside of him; feelings he can't really interpret; he wanted no longer to admit; he had displaced them over the years, because he will not became disappointed and deceived again. Regardless of his feelings Sephiroth continued to watch Ryn and Squall which were still talking to each other.

"You want me to believe that? Sephiroth makes you... very... nervous," Squall teased her heartily.

"Stop it now!" Ryn stuck out her tongue cheekily.

"Become cheeky now! That is a clear sign that I am right."

"That is not true!" Ryn started to sew a bit faster.

"Rather! You feel... attracted... to him... sadist or not." Squall grinned and raised his hands also up to the air.

"No!"

It suddenly became quiet in the room; abruptly stopped the sewing machine and a strangled sound came from the direction of Ryn.

"Shit!"

She had sewn into her finger, fortunately not strong, but she was shocked because it had not happened to her for a long time. Nevertheless she managed somehow to free her finger; Squall was immediately on her side and asked where he could found bandages. Ryn showed him where, in spite of the 'accident', the young woman stayed calm.

"That is your fault..." Ryn shouted playfully reproachful to Squall.

"No, the fault of Sephiroth..." the brown-haired smirked.

"Honestly, if you cannot concentrate on your work because of him and such a mishap happens. That is really a clear sign that you at least... like him a lot."

Squall expressed with an innocent smile. After that he cleaned the wound and bandaged it while that it caused Ryn and Squall standing close for a short while and they look smiling at the face of each other.

"I like you all... because of me you are here..." She suddenly confessed accidently quiet.

"That is because of you? How... did you do that?" Replied Squall surprisingly but smiling.

"It is not so important yet..." Ryn murmured.

"Well, if you say so."

"Please don't tell it anyone yet." Ryn requested gently the brown-haired and he just nodded.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You are... even... not so moody."

"Not always..."

Squall whispered gently by that he stroked gently through the hair of Ryn... Suddenly there was a suppressed punch to hear against a wall and a shadow rushed past the room... it was none other than Sephiroth. Ryn could notice it by the waving long silver hair that followed the movement of Sephiroth. The young woman looked questioningly to Squall; he had solved himself from Ryn in the meantime. Should he be indeed right with his assumption; that there is something between her and Sephiroth?


	8. Chapter 7: The kiss of an Angel

The weeks passed and the farm owners, Ryn and the four Heros had amazing times and all grow together as a 'family'. Squall, Cloud, Noctis and Sephiroth had got used to the farm routine faster than expected. When they have free days the friends went to the city for shopping some clothes from their salary; also they got their important documents and sometimes they enjoyed relaxed times in a café. Ryn had made friends with Squall, Noctis and Cloud but was still not sure about her relationship to Sephiroth. It was different; somehow exciting; how exciting that should show up on this day. In the city there were times now, where some festivals were held. Today it was a city festival under an avenue of cherry blossom trees and in the evening will held at last a big campfire in a provided area in the town.

Because of the festival all people were dressed very well, some persons worn kimonos; while others worn simple but elegant shirts and trousers and many women worn very beautiful dresses. Furthermore, there were many spectacles like artists, martial arts athletes, musicians and much more; merchants which were selling their products like fabrics, foodstuffs and all sorts of things which people need in their everyday life. In addition it gives also contests for the best breeding plants and animals. From time to time more people visited the festival; strangers and citizens from the town. They just wanted to enjoy the atmosphere of the festival; sat down on the meadows to have a relaxed picnic or just to make new friends. So, Aisha, Richard, Ryn, Cloud, Squall, Noctis and Sephiroth did. The silver-haired was the much calmest of them all, but listened nevertheless to the past stories of the others.

During the entire festival all people were laughing; made jokes and just celebrate the festival and when any contest participant had won the people applauded and cheered to them. In-between the happing of the festival the people gathered new energy with eating some delicious food from the snack vendors. Ryn pranced here and there and she contagious many people with her cheerful nature and elicited Sephiroth sometimes a secret smile.

Slowly it became evening and a light full moon raised on the sky and all people gathered around the campfire location. The fire got inflamed from the mayor in person and at last he hold a talk before the festival will end in the late night or evening. As it was usual with a campfire, exciting tales of horror or legends about different places were told. Or some people just grabbed a guitar and started to sing songs; motivating with that other people to dance or sang along to the songs; the happy atmosphere didn't subside in the late evening hours.

For Cloud, Squall, and Noctis and even for Sephiroth this experience was unique; far from their world of fighting against good and evil and from their sometimes annoying duties as soldiers. Finally, Squall, Noctis and Cloud became thrilled by that happy atmosphere of the festival; started to clap to the rhythmic music and it led them also to few dances. As Ryn noticed it she smiled and was happy about it to see 'her' Heros so relaxed and unselfconsciously; so she 'danced' her way to Cloud free:

"Can you not stay forever here?"

She assured and the blonde pulled her right away with a typically 'Cloud-smirk' into his arms.

"For the moment..." Cloud stopped for a minute to breathe a soft kiss on Ryn's cheek.

"...we would like it a lot."

"Uhm... then simply stay, please..." The brunette said a bit embarrassed and remained a moment in the arms of Cloud, because she felt secured.

"As if it would be so easy, but we do not plan our farewell yet," Cloud winked at her.

"That is nice."

"You're one to me."

Cloud said at last until he released Ryn with a smile from his arms. After that she 'pranced' away from the blonde with shrugging her shoulders to take a break.

During her break Ryn looked around and discovered Sephiroth; he stood now apart from the celebrating people and looked up to the sky. A light evening breeze blowing through his hair and the moonlight softly traced his facial contours; his whole appearance; just overwhelming. Once again Ryn catch herself how fascinated she really was from this young man and she walked over to Sephiroth; as if an invisible power led her to him and which she could hard resist.

"Are you looking to the beauty of the stars?" Ryn said calm.

A reaction... by Sephiroth took some time; only a tiny moment; but with a more greater and unique effect; suddenly the time seem to stop around Ryn when Sephiroth turned to her; with that mysterious smile; this familiar analyzing glance; but this time much more intense as before and then... this tempting play on her strand of hair...

"No more~... now... I look at... you~..." Followed the belated answer; rather a seductive whisper of Sephiroth; close to an ear of Ryn.

Overwhelmed with emotions Ryn did not know how to behave; she tried to break away from Sephiroth; but she was deeply caught in his spell and he intensified his influence by whispering once again temptingly in her ear:

"Not this time... Ryn~..."

The way Sephiroth said it; emphasize calm and deep; this combined with an unexpected one slowly brush with his thumb; over her lips; caused Ryn to feel an icy shiver runs down her back; not through fear but with tension and she got goose bumps.

As a next step Ryn felt a hand of Sephiroth touches her cheek and remained there; his glance became more forcefully; his lips formed that mischievous smile and suddenly she felt how Sephiroth kissed her without warning. The breath of Ryn shall more quickly; her heart started to beat wildly and the kiss seemed endless as Sephiroth became more intense and determined.

It elicited Ryn a soft groan; she placed her hands in Sephiroth's neck; kept and deepened the kiss for a while until she solved it. After that both of them looked speechless at each other for a long time. Sephiroth and Ryn exchanged surprisingly; yearning glances by that Ryn gently wander with her hands to Sephiroth's face. She traced his facial contours with her fingertips; stroked tenderly through his strands of hair which also swirling about his face; Ryn was fascinated from his special eyes and almost as if she was in trance when she said two words to him:

"So... beautiful~..."

Ryn whispered, whereupon Sephiroth smiled and placed one last tender kiss on her lips before he completely broke away from her; the city festival really came to an end and every citizen made his way to home.


End file.
